As You Are
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: After another princess viciously insults Amber, Cedric comes to her defense.


As You Are

Summary: After another princess viciously insults Amber, Cedric comes to her defense.

Disclaimer: I only own Princess Hortencia. And after this story, I wish I didn't. lol

A/N: WELL, GUYS! 😊 In honor of the GLORIOUS NEWS about the season 4 finale episode title and summary (though I already knew the latter), I'm super happy to write this story and put it out there for everyone. :D It's a celebratory piece. In fact, I have the order in which I'll be releasing stories: "As You Are," "Gestures," "All Aboard," and then (eventually) "Adventures in Magic." As of right now, I've no plans to write anything else, but we'll see. And ooh, if you've been waiting to see Cedric go off on someone, this is your story; in fact, one line in particular had me rolling in laughter, so I went for it. 😉 Let's just say, he's finally had enough of some royals getting away with just being absolutely obtuse. :D This story is short but sweet. Hope you enjoy!

*Story*

"Daddy, who are the visitors you're expecting this afternoon?" Amber asked one morning at breakfast as she swiped her muffin back from her greedy brother, who smiled innocently.

"Oh, just some other royals looking to possibly do business with us," Roland responded thoughtfully as he was glancing over a document that Baileywick had just brought him. He peered up at his older daughter. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, really, I guess. I just…" She smiled pleasantly before returning to her meal, asking, "Do you want any help with the negotiations?"

"Wow," James teased with a grin, "you're really serious about this whole future-queen thing, aren't you?" He held his hands up in defense upon seeing his twin's pointed stare. "Just kidding, Amber. Calm down!"

Sofia beamed at the older princess. "I think it's great, Amber." She nodded thoughtfully when Amber turned to her. "You're one step closer to being the amazing queen we all know you're going to be."

Amber laughed softly at the sentiment as she tore her toast in half. "Thanks, Sofia. I really appreciate that."

Roland shrugged after listening to their conversation and smiled gently at his daughter. "Why not? I think it would be a good experience for you."

The blonde girl smiled brightly. "Really? Oh, thank you, Daddy! You won't be disappointed. I promise!"

The king chuckled. "I could never be disappointed in you, Amber. Not when you're so passionate about learning this whole process… And while it's certainly not easy, it's extremely rewarding when you make a connection with another kingdom."

She grinned. "So I've heard."

* * *

When the afternoon arrived, James and Sofia opted to pass the time playing Dazzleball with some visiting friends while Amber shadowed her father.

"King Roland and Princess Amber," Baileywick greeted as he gestured toward the guests next to him. "I'm pleased to introduce King Langold and his daughter Princess Hortencia."

King Langold held himself in a very regal manner, with his shoulders straight and his head high and proud. His salt-and-pepper hair swayed loosely around the collar of his black and silver outfit, and his shiny shoes made a distinct _clack_ against the ground each time he walked.

Princess Hortencia appeared to be around sixteen years old, her medium jet-black hair slung in a handful of waves against her back. However, peculiarly, she certainly didn't dress as most would assume a princess would. Rather than the typical gown or royal dress, she had opted for something a bit more rebellious, it seemed: a red and gold form-fitting dress with an open seam that revealed a little too much of her legs among other things, sharp red boots, and an excess of makeup. It was like she'd just discovered the stuff and had gone a little overboard with it, especially since her lips were painted the same shade of red as her boots, and her hazel eyes were highlighted with dazzling ruby-red eye shadow. She was…an interesting princess, that was for sure.

"Welcome to Enchancia, King Langold," Roland greeted kindly. "And to your daughter as well."

Princess Hortencia flashed the Enchancian king an award-winning smile before turning to the other princess, her smile falling from her face and her eyes roving over her, as if sizing her up.

Amber blinked at the girl's actions before hearing a familiar voice nearby.

"Your Majesty," Cedric called as he hurried over, panting. He paused, pressing his hands to his knees and catching his breath for a few seconds, drinking in precious oxygen at the same time. Finally, he steadied his breathing. "I am _so_ sorry I'm late. I got distracted by my newest potion, and I didn't even realize what time it was."

Roland laughed. "Cedric, I didn't need your assistance until _tomorrow_ , remember?" He smiled as his old friend paused, blinking in confusion. "Well, no matter. I'm glad you're here now." He then turned back to the visitors. "I'd like you both to meet Cedric, our royal sorcerer."

"How do you do?" King Langold greeted kindly, smiling as Cedric bowed respectfully. "Our Kingdom of Golian has never had a royal sorcerer, I'm afraid. Not much in the way of magic, it seems."

"That's a shame," Roland acknowledged. "Cedric has been very helpful for our daily needs."

Cedric smiled proudly.

"Anyway, King Langold, perhaps you and I could talk privately while our daughters get to know each other?"

Princess Hortencia rolled her eyes, folding her arms and muttering something under her breath.

"I wouldn't mind," Amber agreed, recognizing instantly the blatant annoyance the other girl was harboring. "If…that's all right with you, Princess Hortencia."

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "Whatever."

While the girls began walking away, Roland caught Cedric's shoulder and told him lowly, "Keep an eye on them please. Amber seemed a little uncomfortable around Princess Hortencia."

Cedric nodded, though inwardly, he was thinking, ' _Gee, I can't imagine_ _ **why**_ _._ '

* * *

"Do you always dress like that?" Princess Hortencia asked once they had gone far enough away from their fathers to speak.

Amber blinked. "Like what?"

"Like you're ready for a ball." She rolled her eyes as Amber tilted her head. "Doesn't it pain you to be a stereotypical princess, who likes the fluffy, frilly dresses and the abundant collection of tiaras?"

"Well, I…"

Cedric instantly disliked the other girl's attitude—and her as well. But as he was merely a member of the royal court and not an actual part of the royal family, and definitely not close in rank with the nasty princess, he kept his mouth shut. He hoped Amber would be able to handle the situation on her own, though he'd be nearby should she need him…for a spell to turn the annoying brat into a pinecone, for instance.

"And what is with your _hair_?" Princess Hortencia laughed uproariously as Amber, in a moment of a self-conscious reaction, reached up, her fingers entwining in her blonde waves. "Sheesh, you look like a doll."

"Is that…a _bad_ thing?"

The dark-haired girl scoffed. "Not if you _like_ feeling like someone else's property." She rolled her eyes and walked ahead.

"Princess," Cedric began, gently grasping Amber's arm before she could walk forward, "you don't have to keep humoring her, you know. She has no right to speak to you that way."

"I just want us to have peace, so we can have good relations as trade partners," she returned quietly, seeing that the other princess was still out of earshot. She gazed at Cedric imploringly. "Please, Cedric. You know how important it is to Daddy that we maintain relationships with other kingdoms."

"Certainly, but not kingdoms with horrid royals like _her_." He found himself glaring in the raven-haired princess's direction before Amber nudged him. "It's not your responsibility to be a metaphorical pin cushion, you know. You _can_ stand up for yourself and insist that she start treating you appropriately."

Amber frowned. "I know, Cedric, but…"

"Are you coming or not?" Princess Hortencia snapped, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping against the ground. "I have better things to do than to wait around for you two."

"I wish she'd go do them," the sorcerer murmured to the younger princess.

"Cedric…"

* * *

For the next hour, Cedric felt a twitch arising in his eye the more the visiting princess talked. She built herself up while tearing Amber down, and he'd had about enough. She'd insulted just about everything there was to insult: Amber's clothing, her hair, her skin, her voice, her stature, and anything she could pinpoint. How anyone could be so horrible to another person was beyond him, and worse yet, Amber was just _taking it_. It wasn't like her at all to let someone else speak so ill of her, and he wanted it to stop.

"…I suppose I could tell you all about my wardrobe shopping spree," Princess Hortencia continued, missing the look of boredom on the faces of the other two. "It takes a lot of maintenance to look this good, you know." She grinned as Amber glanced toward her. "Oh, look who I'm talking to. Tsk. Of _course_ you don't know. You have no sense of fashion whatsoever." She laughed. "In a kingdom like 'Enchancia,' where things are known for being 'magical and enchanted,' you'd think you'd use that to your advantage and make yourself look like an individual rather than succumbing to the princess-norm of fancy frills and lace."

"I'd like to think there's more to me than that," Amber finally responded, growing impatient. She only hoped she could keep her anger in check, especially since she was known for having a rather bad temper sometimes.

"Really?" Princess Hortencia grinned. "I don't see it!"

"Princess Hortencia," Cedric began diplomatically, though he felt anything but, "with all due respect, I must urge you to cease your verbal attack on my princess."

Amber gaped at the sorcerer in awe, her eyes slightly widening.

Princess Hortencia scoffed, tossing her raven hair over her shoulder. "Like I care what the help thinks. Your princess is a wimp, sorcerer, and I call it like I see it. Don't like it?" She grinned. "Too bad. Looks like your insecurity is showing."

"Cedric, I—"

He held one hand out toward the younger girl to keep her quiet before calmly looking back at the other princess. "And with your disturbingly-inappropriate choice of clothing, it looks like your _cellulite_ is showing."

Amber's mouth dropped completely open at the sorcerer's unexpected comment.

The dark-haired girl gasped, horrified at the insult. "I beg your pardon!"

"Well, you can't have it!" Cedric folded his arms. "For the last hour, I've had to stand aside and listen to you nitpick one of the kindest souls in this kingdom."

Amber hadn't been expecting _that_ declaration. Her? Kind? Well… She _was_ getting better, she supposed.

"Princess Amber has shown herself to be beautiful inside _and_ out: a true testament of a future queen. She's someone who seeks to better herself and her kingdom, and that's far more than I could ever say for the likes of you."

Princess Hortencia growled and fisted her hands by her side. "You just wait until I tell my father! He'll have you fired for this!"

"Yes, well, there's just one teensy problem with that." Cedric smirked as he gestured toward the blonde girl. "I work for _her_."

Amber finally felt a sense of satisfaction wash over her as she returned the royal sorcerer's smirk before glancing back at the other princess. "And I'd never fire Cedric when he's done nothing wrong. Oh, by the way…" She shrugged. "You talk about _my_ dress? A queen should be modest and regal, something you've clearly never been able to achieve."

"You're not a queen _yet_!"

"Oh, but when I _am_ ," Amber started, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "you can be sure my kingdom will _never_ trade with the likes of you. So, begone, before my royal sorcerer uses a wrinkle spell on you."

Princess Hortencia gasped and growled before turning and hurrying off to her father. "DADDY!"

"The _nerve_ of that girl is simply astounding," Cedric remarked with a shake of his head. He smiled toward Amber, who gave him a sincere look. "I'm sorry for intervening, Princess Amber, but I wasn't about to listen to her put you down anymore."

"I can honestly say that, if you happen to still be working as our royal sorcerer during my reign, I'm going to be one very lucky queen."

Cedric's breath caught in his throat when he heard her say that. For a brief moment, he could have _sworn_ he'd heard the former queen's voice coming from Amber. As she aged, she was becoming so much more like her, and that alone was wonderful to him. When he finally remembered to breathe, he laughed softly. "It would be a pleasure to serve you, Princess Amber. I'm quite sure you're going to do very well when your time comes."

She nodded before folding her arms. "I guess I've just got to learn how to not let other peoples' opinions affect me so much."

"Take it from someone who knows." He held out one arm to the girl, smiling as she gently took it. "While it's not easy, you'll be far happier when you finally start listening to your own heart instead of hurtful, empty words of those who don't even matter. You are perfect as you are."

Amber giggled as they began walking back toward the castle. "You know, Cedric, I can see why Sofia admires you so much. You really are a great sorcerer."

Cedric smiled down at her.

She grinned toward him. "I think we'll keep you."

The end

* * *

Ending Note: Enchancia and Golian did _not_ establish a trading relationship, but Roland wasn't necessarily all that concerned after hearing the full story from Cedric and Amber. Lol. ;D Just for my readers/reviewers who like to tie up some loose ends. Later!


End file.
